Problem: Michael ate 2 slices of pizza. Gabriela ate 5 slices. If Michael ate $\dfrac{2}{12}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Explanation: If 2 slices represent $\dfrac{2}{12}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 12 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${7}$ out of $12$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{7}{12}$ of the pizza.